


Merry Merry Quite Contrary

by LacyMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyMarie/pseuds/LacyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shows a woman how to feel special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Merry Quite Contrary

 

It was just an ordinary Thursday, as far as Merrideth was concerned. She had been spending some time with friends, watching them get themselves new hairdos and manicures. She opted out only because she had given up long ago on being “beautified.” If held at gunpoint, she would admit she didn’t think she was awful to look at, but compared to her friends, she felt pretty plain. She tried not to compare herself, but it was difficult not to. It’s just how her brain worked. When looking upon the beauty that surrounded her every day, she found herself wanting. Merrideth had made peace with it long ago.

 

“Merry, would you go next door and order me some lunch? I’m starving!” Macy whined. Macy was one of Merrideth’s closest friends, but sometimes Merrideth wasn’t really sure why.

 

“Just tell them to bring it over when it’s ready, they know me there.” Parker said. She was a regular at the salon, so the pizza place next door would know her pretty well. She liked to flirt with the entire staff; no one was safe. Merrideth rolled her eyes inwardly and left to order lunch for her gorgeous friends. On her way over, her mind wandered into guilt city. She knew she shouldn’t be jealous of her friends, they were wonderful and supportive women. They loved her and treated her like she was the most important person to them. Merrideth also knew that focusing on their looks is the exact opposite of what she was about, but it was just so hard to avoid it when she knew what she saw every day. What made it worse was the new guy next door. He was gorgeous with a capital, well, everything.

 

Merrideth walked into the pizza parlor, jiggling the bell above the door. As soon as the door shut, he was smiling at her. Sam. He was so tall and broad. But that wasn’t what made her face heat and her knees weak. His smile was warm, gentle, and caused her insides to get all gooey. So, naturally, the only way to handle that was to act like she hated being there and didn’t make eye contact when she could avoid it. She knew she was not a well woman.

 

“Hi there, I haven’t seen you in a while. What can I get ya?” Sam asked amicably.

 

Guh! Why was he always so nice? And he remembered her?! Probably because he knows she’s crushing on him and he thinks she’s pitiful. _Shut up brain, I hate you!_ Merrideth was so tired of this roller coaster of doubt. She knew she was a damn cool chick. So what if she had some extra weight on her, and wasn’t 25 anymore? It wasn’t like she never had a guy interested in her, she knew she wasn’t Quasimodo or anything. A guy like Sam, though, tall, tall and handsome….she wasn’t delusional. He went for girls like her friends. Confident and beautiful. _Oh well,_ Merrideth thought, _I am officially done doing this to myself._

 

“Hi there,” Merrideth said, noticing her voice reached a pitch a bit higher than usual. “I need to order something to go for my friends next door. “

 

“Why didn’t they come over?” Sam asked. Innocent enough question, but it made Merrideth’s heart sink into her stomach. She wasn’t even good enough to order food? Mentally punching herself to snap out of it, she shook the feeling off and continued.

 

“They’re busy getting beautiful, so they sent me over.”

“Ah…are they trying to catch up to you?” Sam said, smiling.

_Huh?_

“Huh?” She said.

 

“Well, uh…” Sam almost seemed flustered. He was damn adorable. Merrideth felt a little flutter in her, well, everything.

“You obviously don’t need any help getting beautiful, so, they must be trying to catch up to you.”

 

_Holy shit, this room is on fire._ Merrideth could feel her cheeks heat and she tried to imagine cool arctic air. Her Irish blood was a fucking traitor. She lifted her heavy auburn curls off of her neck hoping the air would reach her skin.

 

“Hee hee.” Merrideth was struck dumb. She actually tittered. She didn’t know humans actually made that sound, but sure enough.

 

“What’s your name?” Sam asked. Now he was starting to look at Merrideth like she was an ice cream cake. The heat was traveling everywhere now.

“Merrideth.” She huffed out, taking a menu from the counter to fan herself. Maybe he’ll blame the balmy southern weather for her heat flash. It was 90 degrees outside, after all.

 

“That’s a beautiful name.” Sam said, his stare intensifying.

 

Merrideth wasn’t sure what was happening, but she decided at that moment she wasn’t going to question a damn thing.

 

“Rhonda, I gotta take a break!” Sam called behind him, to the owner.

 

“Ok, hon!” Rhonda called back, not looking up. She was in the middle of counting pizza boxes and Merrideth was the only customer.

 

Sam took his apron off, came around the counter, and grabbed Merrideth’s hand. He stopped briefly to look down at her, as if to say “is this ok?” so Merrideth nodded slightly. What was she going to say? No? Ha!

 

He walked her to the back of the restaurant where the storage room was. It was small but not a closet, so when they went in and shut the door there was ample room for them both.

 

“So, did you want to ask me something?” Merrideth said. Inwardly groaning at herself. God, why was she so socially inept? Busy bashing her lack of communication skills, Merrideth didn’t notice Sam closing in on her.

 

“Merrideth, I can’t explain what this is, but I feel drawn to you. I have to leave town soon, but I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye. I was going to ask next door if they knew your name and number, and you came in! That has to mean something. I can’t promise anything, I won’t even be here tomorrow, but I want to pretend I will. I want to share this with you.” He looked at her with what she could only describe as puppy eyes. They weren’t manipulating “I want to get laid, please don’t say no” puppy eyes. No, these were “I don’t get to have many good times, can I have one with you” puppy eyes. And how on God’s green Earth could she deny him that? She was nothing if not a philanthropist.

 

“Why me?” Merrideth squeaked. She couldn’t help it. As flattering and exciting this was, she has trust issues.

“Oh, Merrideth. Can you not see the beautiful and amazing person you are? I just want a piece of that, and I know it would last me forever.” He was running his hands up and down her arms, leaving chill bumps everywhere he touched. Merrideth shivered and decided to stop asking questions. She actually stopped all mental processing. She was unsure of what to do or how to proceed. She was no angel, but she wasn’t exactly a sex vixen either. How does one have a steamy jaunt in a store room with a gorgeous, giant man?

 

Luckily, she didn’t need to worry, Sam knew exactly what he was doing. He gripped Merrideth’s shoulders firmly and backed her up to the wall. He lowered his hands to her waist and lifted her with such ease it felt like she was made of air. Then he assaulted her in the most sublime way.

 

When Sam’s lips met hers, Merrideth felt her entire body ignite into an avalanche of sparks, heat and chills. So many sensations were coursing through her body she became frantic to assuage them all. His mouth was hot and forceful, knowing how to open hers with the tiniest of efforts. Their tongues danced and slid together in a caress of desire. Sam’s hands were firmly planted on Merrideth’s ass, keeping her up and at his level for easy access. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed, causing Sam to let out a groan that made her womb clench.

 

Sam released her momentarily so he could clear off the wooden sorting table in the middle of the room. Merrideth watched him and was nearly panting with anticipation. As soon as the table was clean, Sam spun around and wrapped his massive arms around her and sat her on the table. He nuzzled and sucked her neck, collar bone, her ear. He was everywhere and Merrideth needed him to be closer. She needed him inside her.

 

“Sam, I…” She couldn’t catch her breath. She gripped his biceps and kicked off her shoes. _What the hell, just go for it_ , She thought to herself.

 

“Sam, strip.” Sam stopped for a moment and looked up at her, a slight smile quirking the corner of his mouth.

“That a girl.” He said. He stepped back and kicked his sneakers off, then undid the button and zipper on his jeans. Merrideth knew she was supposed to be doing something, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of Sam.

”You too, beautiful.” He said. Oh yeah! Merrideth started to unbutton her shirt and stopped. _Shit_. She couldn’t do it, she didn’t want him to see her body and change his mind.

 

Sam was standing in his boxer shorts and walked to her. Stilling her hands in his, he looked into her eyes.

”You’re safe here, I’ll take good care of you. You don’t have to be anyone or anything but you. That’s enough.” His eyes still held the smoldering desire from before, but also something else now. If she was completely mental she would think it looked like love…or at the very least a deep caring. But that was ridiculous, they barely knew each other. _Fuck it._

 

Sam assisted Merrideth in removing her shirt, slowly at first. His pace sped up pretty quickly, and before Merrideth could feel nervous again, she was sitting on the table in only a bra and panties.

 

“Just gorgeous.” Sam said, and Merrideth melted. At least, her panties felt like she melted. She could feel the wet warmth between her thighs.

 

Sam reached down as if he sensed the reaction, and traced his fingers along her folds through the fabric. Merrideth let her head fall backward and she moaned. God, it felt incredible, and he was barely touching her.

Sam used his other hand to unclasp her bra and let the garment fall away. He moved it to the floor and trailed his tongue down her chest and the middle of her breasts. His kisses were slow enough to be gentle and sexy, but frantic enough that Merrideth knew they didn’t have a lot of time. She tried to push that thought out of her mind and relaxed into the attention.

 

Sam took one nipple into his mouth and suckled while pushing her panties to the side. Merrideth was vaguely aware of what was coming, but didn’t let herself tense up with apprehension. She wanted this, wanted him, and she wasn’t going to let her damnable logic fuck this up.

 

Sam fingered her expertly and Merrideth let out a mewling noise she didn’t recognize as part of her repertoire. She looked up and saw Sam staring at her with a hooded gaze. Merrideth leaned up and met his mouth with passion, need and a dash of let-me-see-if-this-is-a-dream exploration.

 

It was dreamy, but definitely not A dream. Sam slid inside her in one movement, and they began rocking together in an effortless rhythm. Even though their sizes were so vastly different, they seemed to fit together like pieces to a puzzle.

 

Sam clenched his jaw and embraced Merrideth is a warm blanket of protection. She felt a sensation of her resolve losing its last hold and a snap occurred inside her. She opened up to him completely and let the curling release make its way up from her toes. Merrideth was no longer in control of her body and felt it convulsing and writhing against Sam’s massive frame. He did his best to hold her steady, but his own release took him over while they joined their passion in a wave of bliss.

 

Panting and shivering together, Merrideth hugged Sam tight and felt tears slide down her cheeks.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Sam said, kissing her hair and hugging her back. His voice thick with concern.

 

“No, that was exactly right. More right than I could have ever hoped for. Thank you.”

 

Sam gently cupped her face and focused on her eyes with his. “I should be the one to thank you. I needed this so much, and I just knew when I met you that I would enjoy you if you let me. I wish I could stick around and do it again.”

 

Merrideth felt her tears try to turn to sadness but squelched them quickly. There’s no reason to let herself feel loss, she knew what this was from the beginning. She knew she was a forever type pf girl, but not with Sam. He wasn’t that for her, couldn’t be. But he opened up so much inside Merrideth somehow. For that, he’ll always hold a special place in her heart.

 

Sam and Merrideth dressed themselves in silence, grinning at each other from time to time in the process. It was good, it was sweet, and it was over.

 

Suddenly the door to the storeroom shook with the sound of a fist banging.

“Sam, open the door!” a gruff male voice hollered.

Sam looked to Merrideth, making sure she was decent, and opened the door. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“Shake a leg, Sammy, we have to hit the road. Turns out we didn’t finish them all off. A couple towns over had a….” Dean glanced at Merrideth and raised his eyebrows.

“Focus Dean,” Sam said, irritated.  
“Oh, there was a thing….we gotta go.” Dean looked to Merrideth again and smirked. Merrideth felt like a corned mouse and this ‘Dean’ was a cat. She wanted him to stop looking at her.

 

Sam moved in Dean’s line of sight and blocked Merrideth. “So get in the car. I’ll meet you there.” Sam said, leaving no room for negotiation.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and exited the room in a huff, slamming the door.

 

Sam turned and approached Merrideth trepidatiously. “I have to leave. I can’t explain why and I can’t tell you where I’m going. Just know this meant something to me, and I hope you won’t regret it.”

 

Merrideth looked up at Sam and smiled, “I’ll never regret you.”

 

Sam leaned down and kissed her lightly at first, then deepened the kiss. Breaking apart, Merrideth was breathless and happy to find she wasn’t sad. She felt alive, desirable, and satiated.

 

“I’ll be around if you ever find yourself in the area again. Until then, good luck with everything Sam.”

 

“Thanks Merry, I’ll need it.” Sam kissed the tip of her nose and was gone.

 

Merrideth looked around the storage room to make sure she didn’t leave anything behind and walked out to leave the pizza place. The owner never looked up as she walked out of the front door, even with the bell jingling.

 

Merrideth walked back to the salon next door, floating. She didn’t know how to explain why their connection was so intense and so real so quickly, but that’s just how it goes sometimes, she guessed. She thanked the gods for that.

 

“Merry! Where have you been? Were they busy over there? And where’s lunch?!” Parker exclaimed.

 

Merrideth just smirked. _He just left._

 

“Let’s just go somewhere else after you guys are done. There isn’t anything over there I want anymore.”


End file.
